More than Enough
by Akazy
Summary: Atobe throws Jirou a b-day party hoping to win his heart, but not everything goes as planned when Seigaku & Fuji is involved, too.
1. It’s a good thing Jirou’s narcoleptic

**More Than Enough**

**Chapt. 1: It's a good thing Jirou's narcoleptic**

**Summary: **Atobe decides to hold a party for Jirou's birthday, inviting the Seigaku Regulars as well. But Fuji starts to get a little too close to Jirou and drama ensues. Despite what I've just said, this story is fluff (no, really!) and crack (somewhat). Happy (early) Birthday, Jirou!!

**Disclaimer:** if I own Tenipuri, there will be _way_ more AtobexJirou moments. Heck, the story would be 'bout Hyoutei & not Seigaku at all.

**Pairings:** Atoji (obviously) & other really minor pairs.

I noticed that there hasn't been many Atoji fics lately, so I thought I'd make one. My obsession w/ Jirou really grew lately. I mean, I've always liked Jirou, but it really has grown into quite a monster. Probably doesn't help that I think Takuya's the hottest/cutest guy on Earth, & he just _oh-so-happened_ to be Jirou's actor, too lol! Well, I should stop rambling now. Have fun reading!

It was a clear and sunny day outside, and practice at Hyoutei was quiet for a change. Probably because the loudest people in the team, Shishido and Mukahi (who often fights and make the people around them go deaf) was off busy (with their "significant other").

Of course, this is Hyoutei we're talking about, so the silence doesn't last too long.

Hiyoshi, who was off minding his own business as usual, thinking of gekokujou plans, (of course) when he was suddenly jerked forward and almost fell to the ground. Turning his head back to see what that powerful force was, (that dared disrupted his _brilliant_ plans) he found himself face to face with Hyoutei's Singles 2 player.

"A-Akutagawa-sempai…?" Hiyoshi stutters out. To be honest, he was a bit shocked. He knew that the blond head often glomps people from behind when he's in his hyper mood, but Hiyoshi himself had never been a target yet.

"Hiyoshi, Hiyoshi! Guess what today is, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!" Jirou yelled on the top of his lung, and Hiyoshi was really glad the boy is narcoleptic. If he were awake all the time, he'd be a second Gakuto, except less stupid, but still as loud. The 2nd year really doubts he can handle two "Mukahi-sempais".

"Oh, really? T-That's good…" no, Hiyoshi _isn't really_ all that mean and unfeeling like most people thought he was, and he really wishes to congratulate his sempai a bit more… enthusiastically. But really, he was still in a daze of some sort from the birthday boy's yelling—remember, Jirou was still glomping Hiyoshi, so his shout was just less than a few centimeters away from the poor 2nd year's ears.

"YEP, YEP!!! AND GUESS WHAT'S MORE, THERE'S GOING TO BE A—" Hiyoshi silently thanked the gods (or Atobe) for the sudden snap (that everyone knew all too well) that fills the air and the abrupt silence that follows it. Even the hyper blond instantly closed his mouth and turned around (letting go of Hiyoshi, _finally_, thank god!)

"Now, now Jirou, let ore-sama announce it. After all, ore-sama was the one who thought of this **brilliantly magnificent **plan, did he not?"

By this time, the other regulars (namely, the two other couples on the team) who were doing whatever they're doing (honestly, Hiyoshi_ really_ doesn't want to know) have gathered after they heard the snap. Atobe lets out his _oh-so-awesome _smirk (or so he thinks) and said, "Well, as you all know (or know right know, as he's about to announce it), today is Jirou's birthday, and ore-sama, being such the nice captain he is, will be holding a magnificent party at his house tonight to celebrate. Lucky for all of you peasants, (no, the other regulars, minus Shishido, were rich too, but compare to Atobe, they're all peasants—_or so he thinks_.) ore-sama is generous enough to invite all of you to be basked in ore-sama's brilliant light for tonight."

Shishido rolled his eyes, Gakuto gagged, but other than that, the rest of the regulars didn't really show any negative reactions to his (overly exaggerated) speech. "Wow, that's really nice of you to do that, Atobe-buchou. Happy birthday, Jirou-sempai!" Ootori was the first to break the silence after Atobe's (overly exaggerated) speech. The other regulars (except Kabaji) started congratulating the birthday boy as well.

"Hey wait a minute, how come you didn't do that for MY birthday, or anyone else's for that matter—" Gakuto was about to complain more but was silenced by Atobe's icy glare. (Really, doesn't he know that Jirou was a **special** case?)

"Nee, nee Atobe, can other people come too?" Jirou asked, making Atobe snapped out of his glare and smile at the blond boy. Gakuto mutters something about "favoritism".

"By which do you mean, Jirou?"

"Well, like, say, can Seigaku come too? They're all such nice people, and I want them to be at my party!!"

"Yeah, yeah!!! Seigaku should definitely come!" Gakuto seconded, but for different reasons, though. He has been practicing some awesome rocking moves, and would like to shove it in the Seigaku's acrobatic redhead's nose. Not literally, of course. (But Gakuto **would** really like to do that if he actually could cough)

Atobe's not really fond of more peasants (this might actually be true—or not—are the Seigaku regulars really peasants…?) coming to his party, but since it is (his) Jirou's request, he can't help but comply. "Whatever you wish, Jirou." Really, sometimes, (his) Jirou was way too nice for his own good.

"SUGOI!! Thanks, Atobe!!!" the birthday boy screamed and started to jump up and down and about. The other regulars found it amazing that he've been awake for this long, but, well, it _is_ his birthday today, so it only makes sense. (At least, they hoped, if he was hyper like this everyday—oh, the horrors!!!)

And with that, let the party begins!!! (Which will be in the next chapter, though… --)

Yes, short chapter, I know—the Seigaku regulars hasn't even appeared yet, but I'll be updating -cough- _soon _-cough- and yes, I know Jirou's birthday is not this month, or next month, or next, **next** month, but please bear with me and just pretend that it is, 'k? I know when his birthday is, but I forgot (nice, I know, forgetting mah fave. character's b-day… --) would somebody be nice enough to tell me, please? I think it's in like, April, May, or June, rite? Oh, and Atobe's too, while ur at it?

This is mah 1st time writing in this sort of (wacky) style; so if u like it, please tell me! (I'll be very happy) or if u think it sucks (& has no humor at all) then tell me so, so the next chapt.'ll be written in the normal (and boring) style. Last of all, this is only mah second fic that I've posted on fanfiction, so all comments are welcomed, flame or not (thou please don't be too hard on me puppy eyes) so yes, **PLEASE REVIEW** and tell me what u think!!!

Bye fer now!!! o


	2. A “great” day shatters easily

**More Than Enough **

**Chapter 2: A "great & live is good" day shatters easily**

Uh, hi people! The second chapter's here, except… uh, it's not exactly Atoji… ah… hahaha –nervous laugh- omg, I'm so, **SO** sorry, but as I sat down to type this, wondering how I'm going to get the Seigaku regulars to go to Atobe's party, it just expands and expands, and made the whole chapter all by itself!!!

Yea, so I'm thinking that maybe I should change the summary to something like _"a story about Atoji that doesn't exactly contains Atoji in it"_ or something… just like, a general crack fic, u know? Xcept, those stuff that I wrote ('bout Atobe getting' jealous over Fuji's closeness wit Jirou & da fluff) is **ALL** true, just, it happens _later_ on, that's all. **GOMEN NASAI!!!** I just tend to get sidetracked when I wrote crack, that's all (in case u didn't know, this is mah FIRST TIME writing crack, so u can see how I suck at it.)

That aside, next time **IS** definitely da party, I promise!!! & da drama & da angst & da fluff will be there, too. So if u don't like this chapt. (since it contains no Atoji in it) just check back next chapt. & u'll see it. For sure!! Anyway, I'm sorry fer da lengthy note so I'm gonna shut up now.

* * *

It was a clear and sunny day outside, and practice at Seigaku was quiet for a change. (feeling deja vu? Of course! It's still only the same day, but the location is at Seishun instead of Hyoutei Gakuen, that's all.) 

In fact, the day was too perfect that it's almost unbelievable, a certain poker-faced captain thought, Momoshiro and Kaido bickered less than usual, Oishi hasn't panicked so far, Eiji isn't as hyper-active compared to yesterday, and most important of all, _Fuji hasn't done anything yet!_ Ah, life is good as the buchou of Seigaku, Tezuka thought contently to himself, and almost smiles if only it didn't seem out of character. (of course it seemed OOC! Why? Because you're **Tezuka**, Tezuka!)

Of course, like the saying goes, _All good things must come to an end_. (much to the dismay of said captain.)

Eiji was the first to notice it, as he was just randomly bouncing around shouting "Nya! Nya!", he saw a very big black object sitting just in front of the school gates. Curious, he took a few steps forward to see what it is only to realize it's a "**…LIMO??!!!**" he creamed out, making the other members jerked around in surprise. (except Tezuka, whom _calmly turned his head with grace_, showing no hint of shocked on his face)

Tezuka started to get the feeling of a premonition, a _bad_ one, and he can feel the "**great and life is good**" day shattering in front of his face.

"Oh my god, what the heck is a limo doing parked in front of our school?" Momo asked gaping at the said car. (It might answer the question from the previous chapter, which is "_Are the Seigaku Regulars peasants or not_", because, apparently, a student whose family owns a limo is a very… _uncommon_ occurrence in Seigaku.)

The limo door opens, and out steps an old man with a mustache in a suit. He then calmly walked towards the Regulars, whom did not have a _'calmly expression'_ in return. More like staring at him with fish-like wide eyes, except Fuji, (who watched amusedly with his eyes closed) Inui, (whose eyes aren't exactly visible…) and Tezuka (like he'd ever stare wide-eyes like a fish!)

The man walks to where Tezuka was standing and said, "Atobe-sama (at hearing this **one** word-or is it _two_, whatever!-Tezuka can really feels the remainings of his "**great and life is good**" day crumbling beneath his feet.) instructed me to give this to you." With that, he turned around and left. (yeah, polite guy, isn't he, didn't even bother to say 'good day' or anything!)

The other regulars gather around their captain as he tears open the envelope the (impolite) old man gave him. On it says,

_To Tezuka and the rest of his peasants,_

_Atobe-sama the great is going to hold a party tonight in celebration of Akutagawa Jirou's birthday. This is an event that concerns none of you commoners, but (my) Jirou is so sweet and nice and awesome like that that he suggests to invite all of you to the party, too. Really, you should feel quite honored to be invited to such a __**grandiose**__ party hosted be ore-sama, but well, ore-sama guess it's one of those __**few fortunes**__ in your __**pitiful**__ lives, an-h? In any case, be at ore-sama's house tonight at 8:00 p.m. at XXX address. _

_From the awe-inspiring Atobe-sama, _

_whom you should bow down and be awed at (__**no duh!)**_

Needless to say, Tezuka crumbles the piece of paper and just chuck it randomly at somewhere.

"Saa… seems interesting." Seigaku's tensai comments.

"Che! Monkey King's the same as always." the first-year sighs and looks Tezuka, "Nee, buchou, we don't have to go, do we?"

"Of course n—"

"Saa, Tezuka, isn't that awfully rude? Atobe did send a formal invitation to us all and you're not going to go?" the tensai flash his (angelic but everyone knows deep down demonic) smile.

"I… don't have the time today."

"Hmnn… you know, Tezuka, I just talked to your mom yesterday and I just happened to mention that I love taking pictures. Especially of my teammates and my dear buchou, and she said she'd like to see some of those. Like that certain photo where you--"

Tezuka instantly went white (inside, on the outside he's expressionless, remember?) and immediately said, "Ah, yes you're right Fuji. It'd be rude not to go." The other regulars (especially Ryoma) stares in horror at his sentence. "Well then, I'll be expecting all of you to be at Atobe's party tonight. With that, yudan sezu ni ikou!" (they're going to need that too)

"But buchou-" Ryoma started, only to be silenced by Tezuka's (deadly) glare. "Echizen, didn't you hear what I said? I don't permit rude people to be on my team, and anyone who is can run **100** laps around the campus!"

Ryoma can only pulls down his cap and utters out "Mada mada dane." The other regulars also sigh in exasperation.

Inui mildly wonders what that "certain" photo is that got Tezuka to be willing to go to Atobe's party, but he didn't mind too much of it when he'd no doubt collect other data at said party tonight.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A few hundred miles away, the buchou of Hyoutei was currently racking his brain on how to confess to his crush tonight, sitting on his leather chair in his room that's as big as a commoner's house.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A few miles away from said boy's mansion, another Hyoutei regular was happily snoozing away on his comfy (and humongous) bed (that a _certain_ buchou especially gave to him as a present one time), dreaming of squirrels and rabbits and all happy and beautiful things in life.

Little did he know that in a few hours from now, his life's going to change **forever**. (ok, so maybe that's _kinda_ an exaggeration, but it makes the story seems more uh, _drastic_, so yea.)

* * *

I'm not gonna even be surprised if no one reviews this thing… I was debating if I should post this thing at all, but like, it's mah 1st time writing Tezuka in a fic so I was quite fond of it. & I like Atobe's "invitation" too, so I thought, ah, wat da heck! 

**A big thank you to all those who reviewed so far.** Special thankx to **Haru-Hatori-Hiro** fer telling me their birthdays. Don't worry, ur information won't go in vain lol! I'll be including that in da later chapters! U know what's funny? I started writing this as a **one-shot**. No really! Somehow it turns to be 2+ chapters & who knows how many more there'll be…

gosh I really should stop this (really useless) rambling. Uh, despite what I said, **PLEASE REVIEW!** Even to say that I suck fer not including Atoji in an Atoji fic lol! Well, until then, ja-ne!


End file.
